thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loosey
Chica bashes all the girls whose vaginas are no longer tight, unlike hers. Lyrics ''Chorus: She got that loosey goosey, her shit ain't clunch (Yeah) I got that fruity fruity, her shit a dump (Yeah yeah) On active duty duty, yeah, yeah Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, yeah, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back 1: He like the Chica and the C.O.K., yeah He came to see what was in stock, yeah I let him know that I'm a whore He ask me, "Chica, what the fuck, huh?" Take all the n---as from they hoes You wanna fight then pull the fuck up, mmh, mmh, mmh Pop a bitch and pop my ass some, mmh You can run into her pussy, it say "Welcome", mmh, mmh, mmh Dick is big, it want that pussy tight Sorry bitches, but your shit ain't right He said to fuck is inconceivable Her shit so loose it got a battle cry-y-y-y-y Chorus: She got that loosey goosey, her shit ain't clunch (Yeah) I got that fruity fruity, her shit a dump (Yeah yeah) On active duty duty, yeah, yeah Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, yeah, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back 2: She need a wax, her shit don't slap I'm tit for tat, my shit ain't flat Okay, I'm on my knees, he in my ass He want the cat, her shit a rat These hoes be loosey tryin' to copy And can't give no sloppy toppy They be thinkin' they a bad bitch and be lookin' like nobody Got the lips just like Tekashi, can't take dick on Jabberwocky Don't be takin' bitches out and they shit fatter than a lobby, yeah "C.K. ass" My motto, honey, acrobat I do tricks and I hop on that When I come around and suck it I will not fall flat, flat, flat, flat, flat, flat Chorus: She got that loosey goosey, her shit ain't clunch (Yeah) I got that fruity fruity, her shit a dump (Yeah yeah) On active duty duty, yeah, yeah Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, yeah, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back Bridge: You such a grump, don't need that You're a frump and he'll get high to beat that Beat that up, your shit ain't right, retreat that It's a shark, and in the tide, your deep vat Vat is stunning, you a grump, don't need that You're a frump and he'll get high to beat that Beat that up, your shit ain't right, retreat that It's a shark, and in the tide, your deep vat Vat is stunning Chorus:'' She got that loosey goosey, her shit ain't clunch (Yeah) I got that fruity fruity, her shit a dump (Yeah yeah) On active duty duty, yeah, yeah Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, yeah, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Back, back, back, back, back (Wait 'til he hit it from the...) Since he gon' eat it from the front, wait 'til he hit it from the back Trivia * A clunch is hardened clay. Chica uses this to say that other girls' vaginas aren't tight enough. * When Chica says her vagina is on active duty she's saying that there's never a time where she can't get wet. * The lyrics, "You can run into her pussy, it say 'Welcome'," mean that the girl's vagina is so wide you can run inside of it with your full body and it includes a welcome mat or sign. * The lyrics, "Her shit so loose it got a battle cry," is a metaphor for a girl's vagina being as open as a mouth shouting a battle cry. * The lyrics, "Got the lips just like Tekashi," references to Tekashi 69 ratting out various people during his court cases. Some might call him "loose-lipped". * When Chica says, "can't take dick on Jabberwocky," she's referencing penis size to the immense size of the Lewis Carroll's fictional Jabberwocky and saying that some girls' vaginas are so loose that even bigger penises can't properly fit inside of them. * A frump is an unattractive woman.